Where Are You?
by SamaLynnLuvzMusic
Summary: Raven is missing, Beast Boy will try to find her, even if he risks jis life to save her! How is ed-xinvolved?  R&R   1st FanFic!    UP 4 ADOPTION!  just messege me.
1. Where Is She?

Disclaimer: I own the teen Titans yay! Yay! Yay! Ya- awwww crap! I woke up, nope I own nothing but the imagination in my head.

A/N: 1st Fanfic. Ever! Hope ya'll like it :P

_**Thoughts**_

_**Voice in every1's head and raven's emotions**_

Normal

Chapter 1: Where is She?

**BB'S POV.**

It was a rainy day in Jump City. I still couldn't find her. _**Gosh, why do I care where she is? She's always mean to us… or … me. But, when I got Wicked Scary two nights ago, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was just a movie. She told us she wasn't scared but, I could feel it, she wasn't scared… ya, but terrified. It was just something that I could see in her eyes. But she would never let a guy like me hold her when she's scared or anything like that. She thinks nobody likes her, she thinks nobody cares. She's wrong I care, I like her, we all like her and care about her. But, she doesn't think so. But, the question is… why? Why, do I always make sure she's okay? Why do I always look for her when I haven't seen her? **_I was pulled from my thoughts when the alarm rang. As I got to the common room, nobody but, Robin was there. "Where is everybody?" " it was a false alarm, Cyborg and Star were already in town, they went to go check it out, but no one was there." Robin said. _**Wow somebody doesn't look in a good mood, wonder why?**_

Star and Cyborg walked into the room. They didn't look to thrilled ." We could not find friend Raven." " We only found this." Cyborg pulled Raven's communicator out. I was furious now. I was filled with anger. Why on earth did… _he…_ have her? I Ran from the room as fast I could. I had to get to the roof, and fast.

**Normal Pov**__

As Beast Boy ran out of the room, Robin looked at it. What he found, angered the whole team. _**Slade!**_

**BB's Pov**

_**I will find you Raven, and when I do, Slade is going to pay for taking you away from me…or us…yeah us. Ugh! Gotta figure out why I care so much!**_

**A/N: THE END!… … … just kidding! Anyway, my 1****st**** ever Fanfic! Flames accepted! Comments accepted! Cupcakes accepted! But, seriously, if I don't get at LEAST 3 Reviews… I won't update. So…. REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW!**

**-CupcakeLover 23-**


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N****: ok, I got 5 yep, good enough for me : P anyway.**

**Disclaimer****: I always 4get to out one! I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Thanks to the 3 that said good story **

**FelynxTiger****: I will try not to go fast on this 1. If I am, let me know.**

**XxAvadaKedavraxX: I did get 5, but it not good enough! Just kidding! Good enough for me : )**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

**Raven' s Pov.**

I woke up in the dark. Last time I remember, I was on the roof, meditating. It was about 6:00 when I screamed a small scream but, it wasn't load enough for the team to hear. I passed out right then and there. I don't even know who took me! My head was throbbing in pain. I couldn't lift it not even an inch. Then again, I cant even sit up. I couldn't sit up because I was tied to a chair. (old school: being tied to a chair :p) "Hello Raven." I froze I knew that voice anywhere.

He was dead he can't be alive. Terra killed him "I know this is a shock for, Raven but, I am very much alive." He took me. Why he take me? Why am thinking this to my self? "what do you want with me?"

"I don't know Raven, I could use you for a lot of reasons. Destroying the world, Backstabbing your friends, torturing you into telling me information on how to bring the Titans down.." Wasn't he a Jackass! "Ok, well what do ou want me for, _**Slade?" **_every word was dripping with venom. " I want to bring down the titans, Raven. So I can destroy the world. So you would be doing; backstabbing, information, and help me.

Raven, what kind of friend are you?" Slade said, laughing. His laugh sent a chill of fear down my spine. _**cut it out Raven, you don't get scared. Knowledge: **__**oh! No you don't! the last time you said you made a haunted house out of the tower! Who knows what might happen a second time! **__**your right ok, I am afraid! What do I do to get out of here? **_"Raven, I think it's time you learn a few lessons." Slade said. I knew he was smiling underneath that mask of his. I could feel it. "No way am I helping you for nothing, you jackass!" "Raven, don't use that kind of language and disrespect me! Looks like you need to be punished." _**Raven, what did you just do!**_

**A/N****: Cliffhanger. Well I mean we al know he's going to… And… ! Anyway, hope that wasn't fast. FelynxTiger, that's your job… was I going to fast? And what will slade do? You shall find out in chapter 3 of, (Dun dun Dun!) Where Are You? Until the review (need 3 : ) just saying**


	3. Something's Wrong!

A/N: Chapter 3! Umm….. It's snowing where I live! So we didn't go 2 school! Anyway, he's chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: don't own The Teen Titans!

Chapter 3: Something's Wrong

BB'S Pov.

I was still on the roof. I came up here around 10 am and it's now midnight. Everyone tried to get me off the roof, but I never came. I haven't stopped worrying about her. I can't stop worrying, what will he do to her… what _has_ he done to her. I don't know why I care I- **_B_**_**ecause you love her. ****W**__**ho are you? **__**I'm the little voice in your head. ****O**__**h! No I got another person in me! N**__**o you idio!. It's called you conscious. O**__**h! That would make since. I**__**diot! ****H**__**ey! A**__**nyway, I'm here, or well the reason that you care so much for Raven is because you love her. ****W**__**hat? I love her? N**__**aw dip Idiot! You had a crush on her since you met her, and because it's been 2 years a crush went to love. You see where I'm going with this**_** yeah! g****ood! Later! ****wait! Hello? Hello? **I got this wired feeling in my stomach. Something's wrong and it aint good. I can tell Raven is trying to get in my head to say help me. I can only hear a faint whisper. Something's wrong and I need to find her! Without even telling the other titans, I flew off and was following what was left of the voice. It seemed as I got farther away from the tower, the louder the voice. Hopefully, when I get to where Raven is, the voice will give me a headache. _**You Love her! **_Those were the only words I thought of as I was trying to find her.

**Raven's Pov.**

"Slade please stop!" he wouldn't he never had every time I tried he would hit me harder. He threw me against a wall. He grabbed a knife of the table with a lot of torturing tools. There was something familiar. I couldn't remember well on how it looks familiar. Oh No! I know what the knife was used for. I just hope time would stop and I could run back to the tower. I just hope that knife stays away from me!

(**dun! Dun! Dun!)**

**A/N: ok! I didn't mention it but, lade injected her with something where she doesn't have her powers. Anyway, Review and let me know what you guys thought! Later!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy with Christmas and everything! I'm so bust with Christmas and everything I promise to update Wednesday and next week if I don't I will hurt myself(not really) but I promise I will update next week and After This Tuesday! So hope you guys forgive me! And I'll update soon!**

**-CUPCAKELOVER 23-**


	5. SRY!

Sorry! I never finished any of my storys! I let you guys down. Mabie i aint sucha good writer as i thought.

I dont want 2 see these storys go to waste.

So, I'm letting any one who wants 2 finish them finish them!

If you want 2 finish this story. Message ME! :) 


End file.
